Alls Fair in Love and War
by BrainyBat
Summary: Hermione falls in love with Harry.. Someone dies next chapter
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
  
Alls Fair in Love and War  
  
When I was young I believed that when you fell in love that was the end. But, when I fell in love with Harry Potter I knew that things would not be this way. I fell in love with Harry my sixth year at the Christmas Ball.  
  
I had bought a velvet green dress with Ivy embroidery all over the sleeves. It came down to my feet. That night Ron was my date since we both had not been able to find dates. I had wet my hair down so it fell into spiral curls down my back and tied it with a green ribbon. Father finally let me wear makeup I had picked out the colors my self. I had my best friend Penelope put them on me. She was wearing a black velvet dress with out any straps it came down to her feet and she had pearls on. She was going with Seamus. They had been going out for two years. So she was hoping he would give her a promise ring for Christmas.   
Just as Penelope was putting the final touches on my look Parvati came in. She was a wearing a bright red spaghetti strap dress that came up to her thighs. The dress looked about two sizes to small. When I said this to Penelope she burst out laughing. Parvati looked over at us and started to approach us. Great, I though just what I needed Parvati.  
" Who are you two freaks going to the dance with?" Parvati asked.  
"Ron" I said quickly. " Seamus!" Penelope shouted.  
I knew that I had said Ron to quickly.   
A smile began to form on Parvati's lips. " So, you're going out with Ron." Parvati said still holding that I'm going to get you smile.  
"No, were just going as friends." I said.  
"I'm going with Harry Potter he asked me yesterday." Parvati said sneering.  
"I guess you were the last person available huh?" Penelope said.  
This made Parvati turn so red that her face matched her dress.  
We quickly walked out of our dormitory. Into the common room. All of the guys were standing by the fireplace drinking some kind of alcoholic beverage.   
"Great, all we need is a bunch of drunken dates." she whispered in my ear. I couldn't help laughing. This made all of the guy's turn our way.   
Fred and George whistled...Seamus looked very happy with the way Penelope looked. Harry had taken on his impish grin that made girls go week at the knees.   
" Hermione, you look really nice!" Harry said. This made everyone turn and look at me. " I know!" Ron said looking angrily at Harry.  
" I guess we better head down to the Great Hall." Ron said more towards Harry than to me. I wondered what was going on between them. They had been fighting a lot this year.   
"Ron, how is you and Harry's friendship doing?" I asked.  
He looked at me shocked at first, but he quickly recovered.  
" Were fine!" he said lying. I could tell that he was lying because his eyes didn't meet my gaze.  
We were finally down to the Great Hall. It was snowing softly outside. This made the enchanted ceiling look like the snow was flying at you. There were Christmas trees in all Four Corners of the Great Hall. The Tables all had been moved except for the Teachers table that was covered with food. There were small group tables everywhere.  
"May I have this dance Herm-own-ninny?" Ron asked. This had been a joke since our fourth year when she had gone out with Victor Krum and he hadn't been able to pronounce my name.  
"Of course Mister Weasey." I said. This made him laugh. Dobby the house elf had called him that. Dobby had been killed by Voldemore last year since that had been Harry's friend.  
Voldermore had killed my mother when she was shopping for groceries after work. I was glad I still had my dad. Harry didn't have any of his parents' left. Although he still had his godfather Sirius Black.  
Ron was a horrible dancer. He kept on stepping on my feet. I don't think he noticed that he was. The fourth time he stepped on my feet I responded by stepping right back on his. He cried out in pain.  
"Her-mi-one wh-y did you d-o tha-t ?" he said. His words sounded like this because he was hopping up in down holding his foot.  
The worst thing happened next he started to cry just as the gang walked in. All of the guys saw him crying. Penelope wasn't paying attention to Ron she looked so happy. She held out her hand and showed me a small ring. I knew that it was her promise ring. I would congratulate her later.  
I ran up to Ron and started to apoligize but before I could touch him he turned around and starting shouting at me.  
" I was hoping that this year for Chrismas at this dance I could give you my heart instead of some cheap little gift. But, like usual Hermione you refuse to even give any guy a second look. Who do you think you are Jadyn Caligar?"  
Jadyn Caligar was a big super model for our worlds magazines.) " I started to run after Ron but someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to see Harry Potter grasping my arm. I tried to push him away but he just pulled me right up to his chest. I could feel him breathing. His green eyes were looking into mine as if they were looking for something.  
" You know he's right don't you." He whispered.   
I tried to protest but before a word came out of my mouth. He put his index finger on my mouth as if to stop me from speaking.  
" Don't say anything Hermione, just dance with me." he whispered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Parvati starting to cry...  
  
  
I have to have at least ten reviews to go on......  
Thanks,  
Stephanie  
The next chapter is better.... A horrible event happens at the ball...  
If you want me to review your work just e-mail me...... 


	2. Alls Fair in Love and War: Part Two

Alls Fair in Love and War. Part Two  
  
  
  
All of the couples were lost in their own worlds. Harry whispered sweet promises in my ears, as we gently swayed to the music. But, all of this was destroyed in moments.  
Parvati flew into the Great Hall from the direction of the Gryfinndor common room. She was screaming " He's coming!" Professor McGonnagal rushed up to her and attempted to comfort her. " Who's coming, Parvati?" she asked softly.  
" Voldemore! He has Ron!" she managed to say between sobs. I heard a couple of screams from the couples.  
Then all of a sudden everything went dark. I knew I was still awake because I could hear Harry's breathing. We have to get out of here! someone screamed. Then thoughts rushed to my head. He was going to kill Ron.  
There had been enough killing in the last couple of years. He had taken my mother there had been nothing I could do about that. But, I had to save Ron. I pulled away from Harry and started running. I knew the direction to go in even if it was dark. Harry, Ron, and I had snuck out of our common room so many times it wasn't even funny.  
Millions of thoughts flooded my head as I raced up to the common room. What if I was to late? Had I killed Ron in a way? I was finally to the portrait of the fat lady.  
She was no where to be seen. Her frame had been slashed like it had been in the third year. That meant that Voldemore wasn't inside the common room. I said to myself.  
" You're right." I heard a voice behind me say. I turned to see a man a little taller than Harry with red slits for eyes with black hair. I knew immediately it was Voldemore. " Aren't you scared?" he asked in a cold voice. " No!" I said stubbornly.  
"Oh, your not are you? Well I'll give you something to be afraid of." And with that he raised him wand high in the air. I knew he was going to kill me. I closed my eyes and waited for the curse that had killed Harry's parents and my mother.  
I heard a loud thud. I opened my eyes to see Harry on the ground wrestling Lord Voldemore. Lord Voldemore punched Harry in his stomach this sent him flying against the wall. Harry didn't move. I knew that he was knocked unconscious.   
" What did you do to Ron?" I asked the thought had been burning my mind.   
" Don't worry he didn't feel much pain." he said smiling a cold smile that sent shivers down my spine. I lunged at him. He grabbed me by my hair.  
" I see Mr. Potter's girlfriend has about as much common sense as he does." Voldemore said.  
"You will pay for your insolence. But, you won't get an easy way out like your friend. By the time I'm through with you you'll wish you had though." he said smiling a cold smile at me.  
" We'll leave your Mr. Potter for now." he said still holding me by my hair. He began to walk towards the astronomy towers. When we got up to the astronomy towers, I saw a large sled with snakes tied to it.  
Voldemore through me in the sled. It began to snow softly. I knew that no one would know where we had gone. They wouldn't be able to search until the snow stopped. I wondered how a newfound love could disappear in one night. I had found a new chapter in my life that night. It was the chapter of being Voldemore's prisoner. It could be the last chapter or only the beginning.   
  
I have to say this is the best story I have ever written. I know a little short but it keeps your mind wondering what will happen next. I need at least ten more reviews to go on with the story again.  
Thanks,  
Steph  



End file.
